empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/CHAPTER 7
CHAPTER 7 “WAKE UP WAKE UP EVERYONE!” Mist yelled, hitting the metal wall of the cave. The Empire leaders scrambled awake from their beds. “TRAINING IN ONE HOUR!” she yelled, starting to walk away. Snickering a little, she liked to mess with them, randomly waking them up at early hours and the next day scolding them for sleeping late. It was a joke and they found it annoying but she could not stop laughing when they were out of earshot. She teleported down the the pavilions and waited. They came looking very annoyed. Mist stood grinning, “Sleep well?” she asked. “Why do you make us wake up so early!?” Aqua hissed, “We don’t really sleep much, we just rest.” Mist said. This was true, not to mention the fact they were mostly awake at night. “Who wants to volunteer?” she asked, glancing at the bleary-eyed leaders. Nerd literally sat down. Mist grinned at the only one who didn’t look half-asleep. “General Pom! Come on up!” she called, Pom stepped forward and reached for a gun. “Nope,” Mist tossed him a sword. He caught and then eyed it for a second. “And begin.” The fight started, Pom moved with a stunningly quick move, Mist uneasily blocked it and went on what her people called ‘''Shadow step’.'' One light step backward. Pom surged forward and they pressed their blades together, anchoring Mist down, but she ducked and rolled under his legs and he stumbled forward. Before almost instantly regaining his balance. Another light step sideways. Pom attacked, Light step backward. A swing hardly grazing her arm. And now for the fun. “Everyone! Join in!” Mist called to the other Leaders, they picked out sword of their own and charged. Mist opened her arms and shut her eyes. Shadows embrace me. Fwomp. With a quiet whoosh, Mist turned invisible and rolled silently away. Making all the leaders’ swords clash together where she was. She appeared behind them and pushed Tear down, kicking away her sword. “Your out.” she said grinning. Fwomp. Invisible again, Midnight turned around and Mist slapped the blade out of her hands. Turning visible again as she yelled, “Your out!” she said again. Then she was pushed down by a boot and fell to the hard ground. She rolled over and saw Aqua with a blade ready to hit her. She braced herself and rolled away, only to roll right into Pom’s legs, then she quickly rolled away again. If I have to roll one more time… “Come out coward!” Aqua yelled, pointing the sword in every direction. Mist hissed in anger, Mist calm down calm down calm down calm down CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU-'' “RAARGH!” Aqua roared, Mist cut a thin scratch on his cheek. “Call me a coward again and I-” Aqua suddenly got much taller. Much much taller. ''I’M SCARED OF OBNOXIOUSLY TALL PEOPLE! Mist shrieked in her head. She was only kidding herself but Aqua just KEPT GETTING TALLER. He stood at a massive 11 feet. Horns sprouted from from his head nearly a foot long, and massive almost bat-like wings grew from his back. Oh. oh no. THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING!!! “AQUA CALM DOWN!” Mist yelled, ducking under a massive hand as Aqua swiped at her. “What in the Multiverse is that thing!?” Nerd yelled. “It’s a Denemere!” Pom cried, jumping back as Aqua took a step forward. Everyone else backed away quickly. Mist slowly put her sword on the ground and held up her hands, stepping backward slowly. Is it like an animal? Do I let it ease into comfort? Is it like a very tall person? “Wait, WAIT AAAAA-” Mist shrieked as the Denemere picked her up and threw her high into the air. “MIST!” Stanton roared, he was far far down below. Mist was continuing to move upwards, her back prickled in anticipation. DO NOT DO THAT MIST!! DO NOT DO IT! She noticed the nets hanging from the ceiling. Oh of course! The trainers put the nets here for the trainees to practice climbing on! BAM! Mist hit the ceiling of the cavern, scrabbling onto the netting, trying to hold on desperately while her back screamed anger. “MIST!” several of the leaders yelled as she dangled down with one hand, grunting, she lifted her other hand and grabbed another rope. She looked down and saw Aqua shrinking angrily. Only tiny specks, she was nearly a mile up in the air. “AQUARIUS YOU SUCK!” Mist yelled down loudly. Swinging her legs up until she was hanging on with all fours. Lord I hate him so much. She hung down by her legs and glared down. Okay Stanton, let's see if you really are serious about the shadows. Mist pulled down her wrist and looked at her tattoo. “Don’t fail me now.” she whispered, then untangled her legs and jumped down. Category:Blog posts